


Short

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega





	Short

Looking up at your husband of one hundred and seven years you felt time itself stop. "What?" you whispered, hoping you had heard him wrong. Ever since you all reclaimed the mountain your Thorin had changed. No longer was he the loving, hard working man you had fell head over heels for. Now he was cold and distant. He was so angry all the time and nothing you did seemed to help. You had tried talking to him only for him to interupt and ask if his stone had been found. Your touches went unnoticed and never returned. There were no more tender kisses to your brow. No more nights of him luring you to sleep by playing with your hair. No, now there was detachment. 

"I said I want you to leave." The deep voice of the dwarven king said. 

Swallowing you tried to hold back your sobs, "Why?" you asked, your eyes filling with tears.

"I think we both know this marriage has been over for some time." Thorin said looking over his gold from above.

Staring at his back you shook your head, "I didn't. I thought we were happy... that you were happy..."

Huffing Thorin bowed his head. "Then you were mistaken. For over a hundred years I have settled. I am king now and I no longer have to."

Curling up you looked down at your worn boots. "What's wrong with me?" you asked in a broken cry.

Sighing Thorin looked up and turned towards her. Holding his head high he made his way over to her. "You were a good house wife y/n. You're a decent cook, well-kept. But you are not a queen. I need an heir y/n, something that you have yet to be able to provide...."

"We can try harder..." you said looking up to meet his cold blue eyes. 

Shaking his head Thorin raised his chin. "No y/n. I have worked hard and suffered for long enough. Now it is time for me to get something I want, what I deserve." Lifting her chin with his finger he stared into her wet eyes. "You are aged and worn. I desire something newer and younger. I am king. I will have a rightful queen." he said before dropping her chin and moving to pull the bead from her hair.

Crying you took a breath and looked at the fur that covered his back as he walked away. "What will I do?" 

"You are a smart woman, you will figure it out." he said with a raised chin. 

You could feel your heart shattering as you looked at him. He wouldn't even look at you. Sniffling you closed your eyes and spun the gold band that rested on your finger, "I will go Thorin, because that is what you want but just know, even when we had nothing, you were always a king to me.... I hope you find whatever it is that makes you happy." you said as you dropped the ring to the stone floor and walked away.

Furrowing his brows Thorin felt a sense of clarity come over him but then like her it was gone.

...........................

Days past and the company mourned their forgotten queen. Balin had met her at the overlook when she meant to climb over. She told him what had happened and how she was no longer wanted by her one. "... he doesn't love me Balin.... I don't think he ever did." she said before climbing over and walking west towards the only home she had left. 

After a while Thorin finally came around. The dragon sickness leaving his mind. He wept and fell to his knees when he realized what he had done. The things he had said to her. Opening his palm he looked down on the gold band that had been on her finger since the fist day he had asked her to be his wife. He remembered that day well...

_He was nothing. He had nothing. He worked at a small blacksmiths shop in a little human village. He had sweat and coal covering him, his clothes were worn and coated in sot but he had done it. A weeks worth of pay and nothing to eat but old bread had resorted in a simple gold band. Turning it over in his hand he looked at the inside to see the word 'forever' carved into the band in Khuzdul. He wished he had something more to give her, she deserved ten fold but it was all he had. Looking at the sun he saw it to almost be set, "Shit!" he yelled. Dumping the bucket of water on the fire he ran back towards the dwarven village where his people resided. Seeing the light of the tailor's shop out he turned quickly towards where he knew her home was. Almost there he saw her small form walking down the dirt road. "Y/n! Wait!" he yelled._

_Turning around you saw Thorin running towards you. When one of the chickens ran out in front of him he stumbled and knocked right into you. "WOOOO!" you yelled as the both of you fell to the ground._

_Quickly catching himself he held his heavy form above hers. "Oh Mahal. I am so sorry Y/n. I..."_

_"It's okay Thorin. I think that chicken has it out for you." you said giggling. When he stood and helped you up you brushed off the dirt now covering you dress. Looking down to make sure it was all off you saw something shinning in the dirt. "What's this?" you asked._

_Seeing her bending down to pick up the ring Thorin felt his heart rate rise. "Y/n wait..." he said but it was too late._

_Looking over the gold band you slowly brought your eyes up to meet his._

_"This is not how I wanted to ask you..." he said feeling like an idiot. Rubbing the back of his neck he looked down at the ground and away from her face, "If you do not wan..." he never got to finish his sentence before her lips covered his. Smiling after a moment he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around in the middle of the road._

.................

They had been married that spring by an old willow tree with their family and friends watching them. He had promised to love and care for her till the end of his days but he didn't. He turned her away. He hurt her, mocked her. Hearing someone come up behind him and someone pat his shoulder he slowly looked up to see Balin standing there. Not a word was said as he went to get ready for war, slipping her ring on the silver chain around his neck to lay against his heart. 

...........................

It took months for him to heal. He laid in his bed alone and heartbroken, filled with guilt beyond compare. When he was finally able to travel he mounted his pony and looked down at his sister.

"Are you sure you do not want someone to accompany you?" Dis asked.

"No, I did this. I deserve the pain this trip will cause." Thorin said before kicking his pony into a start. He knew there was a small chance she had made it back home alive. He knew the dangers this land held but he would find her or he would die with her. 

He searched town and villages to see if she had been through. When he met up with a few of the rangers by South Downs they had told him that a female dwarf had been seen through San Ford a few months back. Thanking them he kicked his horse into a run in the direction. When he arrived back in Ered Luin all the dwarves bowed their heads to him but none held smiles. Seeing the small house up the hill he felt his heart constrict but pushed on. Dismounting the pony he took heavy steps to the door. Swallowing hard he took a deep breath and tried to stand tall as he raised his hand to knock. 

Seconds passed and nothing happened. Furrowing his brows he raised his fist and knock three more times. When no one answered he felt his hopes drifting away with the strong wind that blew through the night air. Looking at the log by the door he bent down to lift it up and found the spare key. Pushing it into the lock he he turned the knob and pushed open the door. Stepping inside the familiar home he looked around to see nothing changed. It was only partially lit by the fireplace that was almost out and a single candle on the table. Walking over he ran his hand over the wood table he had built. Looking at the five plate settings he saw only one with leftover cabbage soup in it. It was at the right of the head of the table, y/n's seat. He could remember her and him sitting at the table with Dis and the boys eating supper after a long day. If he closed his eyes he could hear the laughing of the boys as they played with their food. His commanding voice telling them to stop and then Y/n and Dis's giggles when some of the food landed on his face. 

Swallowing the lump he made slow steps towards the back of the house, looking in the rooms to the left and right to see them empty of all belongings, no doubt the things Dis had brought to the mountain with her. Getting to the end of the hall he saw the bedroom door open and moved into the room quietly. What he saw made his heart ache. Everything was the same. His cloak hung on the hook by the door, his boots still sat beside the end of the bed. The bed was made showing she was not here. Sighing he walked in and stopped when he saw a pile of blankets on the floor in the corner. It was a bed roll made up of all the spare bedding they had. Walking over he furrowed his brows at the makeshift bed. Seeing something laying against the wall beside the pillow he knotted his brows. Crouching down he looked to see the drawing from his bed side table, the one that had been drawn on their wedding day. Lifting it up he felt a knot in his throat when he saw she had been ripped out of the picture. Now all it showed was him standing their without her in his arms. Looking up he looked aorund the room before marching out of the house to find her, knowing exactly where she was.

..........................

Getting to the hill Thorin looked out to see his wife sitting under the tree they had been married under. Now nothing more than a dead log in the ground he saw her leaning against it. She was just looking out at nothing with the cloak wrapped around her. Quietly making his way over to her he saw the tears shining with the reflection of the moon run down her cheeks.  She was skinny, broken. He knew he too had lost weight, both destroyed by the loss of their one. he knew what he had done when he had pushed her aside. Dwarves only loved one person their entire life, their soulmate. To be rejected would leave the person riven. Although he had told her that day he planned to take another wife she wouldn't. She would live out the rest of her days completely alone in the world, knowing that she was not enough for the man she loved. Feeling a tear run down his cheek he took a small breath, "Y/n?" he said.

Hearing that voice made your breath hitch in your throat. Taking in a shaky breath you turned your head to look behind you. Seeing the dwarf that you had once called husband standing their made your lip tremble. "Thorin?" you gasped. 

As soon as she said his name he moved to fall to his knees beside her. Laying his head in her lap he sobbed. "I am so sorry amrâlimê! I'm sorry! I failed you. I am a terrible husband!" he yelled into her skirts.

Seeing his shoulders shaking with sobs you let your eyes flutter close and the tears fall. Moving your shaking hand to his head you let it hover above his hair. You did not know if you held the right to touch it anymore. Feeling your heart constrict you laid your hand on his black hair now holding more silver streaks in it and rubbed his head like you had so many night after he had worked his fingers to the bone to provide for his family. Hearing his cries you licked your dry lips, "Shhh kings aren't supposed to cry." you said with a heavy heart.

Wrapping his arms around her thin waist he held her close, afraid she would be lost from him again. "I am no worthy king! I am no worthy man!"

Smiling you let out a shaky breath, "You are more worthy than anyone I know Thorin, son of Thrain."

Looking up at her with bloodshot eyes he shook his head, "How can you be so kind to me after what I did to you? After what I said?"

Closing your eyes you felt another tear roll down your cheek, "Because I love you and even after all you said I never stopped."

Hugging her to him he moved his hand to rub her hair under the hood of the cloak. Stopping suddenly he pulled back and looked to see her head hung low. Slowly moving the hood from her head he let out a gasp. With shaking fingers he ran his hand over her now short locks. The longer side reached her jaw while the other was cut shorter, showing her ear. Knowing she had cut her hair out of grief made him feel less than dirt. 

"You can change your mind... I understand." you said in a soft whisper. You knew no dwarven male wanted a woman with short hair, it just wasn't normal.

Seeing her so sad again made him cup her cheek with one hand while his other ran through her hair. Smiling softly he let out a small sigh, "I like it."

"No you don't..." you said lowly.

Pressing his forehead to hers he raised her chin to look him in the eyes. "Aye, my queen I really do." he said before pulling the silver necklace from his neck and placing her ring back on her finger.  

 

 


End file.
